


Lantern Bearer, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Boromir birthday drabble for F_B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lantern Bearer, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**The Lantern Bearer**

He lifted his face to the stars. Glimmering they were, a thousand torches in the dark.

How quiet it was now, this hour before the breaking of the storm. He could feel the hearts of men quickening with fear; he could feel his own, fluttering strangely, like the wings of a bird in flight.

"Seven stars, seven stones and one White Tree." Smiling, Boromir turned, and saw behind the golden lantern-light, his brother's shadowed face.

"A strange greeting, brother."

"Hardly. It is our battle-cry tonight."

Laughing softly, he took the lantern from his brother. "And a mouthful it is too."


End file.
